


蝴蝶

by Joykay



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Female Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: 她叹息着亲吻他的颈动脉，“我的巴奇。”





	蝴蝶

**Author's Note:**

> CP：（控制欲蛇盾史蒂薇x破碎柔软冬吧唧） 
> 
> 分级：NC/17 
> 
> 字数：2.4k

1\. 

布洛克.朗姆洛第一次见到史蒂薇.罗杰斯的时候，不可置信地用力眨了两三下眼睛。 

他面前这个身高一米六多点的小姑娘，金发蓝眼固然精致，仪态气质沉静如水，但身材实在是太过纤细，像深闺中养大的公主。 

只是为了给一个十五六岁的小姑娘找副手，就要把全九头蛇最优秀的精英放到一起竞争？他眯起了眼睛。 

队伍里的大个子卡尔大声地嗤笑，“小荡妇，你的金主呢？你是把他伺候的太舒服了吗？”他甚至拉开裤子拉链，“快来吸这，保准能让你上天！” 

他的话没能说完。 

朗姆洛也不是没见过人间惨案，也不是没亲手做过刽子手，但这样血腥的场景他还是第一次见。 

漂亮的女孩儿把左臂探进卡尔的腹腔，逐渐向上摸索着，右手不耐烦地扯出碍事的肠道，扯出被击碎的脾，扯出被撕裂的胃，扯出滑腻的肝，顺手捏爆了男人的心脏。 

她毫不费力的掰开卡尔的肋骨，把他的左肺和右肺向两边扯开，用断裂的残骨支撑好。 

她退后了几步端详自己的作品，心满意足地笑了，像一个普通女孩儿做出了天才的雕塑。 

“你们看，”她的声音很慢，柔软又沙哑，有种两块冰放在一起摩擦的质感，“是蝴蝶。” 

朗姆洛闻到了一股尿骚味。 

蝴蝶的尸体，不，是曾名为卡尔的那只蝴蝶，下身正汩汩地流淌出黄色的液体。 

2\. 

“史蒂薇.罗杰斯，”红骷髅在飞机上对她说，“我的士兵已经在悬崖下找到休克的巴恩斯中士了，我们可以做个交易。”他甚至用上了一种有些讨好的语气，“宇宙魔方做出了预言，它说你可以带领九头蛇走的更远，更强大。” 

“我可以退居二线，”他开始慌乱起来，“我可以把九头蛇所有的事务都交给你。” 

史蒂薇仍然冷漠地看着他。 

“把宇宙魔方捡起来吧，施耐德。”她的嘴唇甚至没有怎么动，“谁知道后果会怎么样呢？”她甚至笑了一下，“说不定你会获得它全部的力量，好击败我呢？” 

“我无意伤害巴恩斯中士，”红骷髅瘫痪在座椅上，“我是真的没有想到……” 

“——没有想到什么？”史蒂薇用枪指着他“是没有想到巴奇一定会保护我，还是没有想到我会活下来？” 

“把魔方拿起来吧，施耐德，”史蒂薇俯视着他，“‘生存还是死亡，真是一个困难的选择。’”她颇有闲心地引用了哈姆雷特，“当然，如果你再不做选择，我也会给你一个答案。” 

“答应我，你要让九头蛇——”施耐德伸手向宇宙魔方探去，可他还没说完，史蒂薇就不耐烦地把箱子往他身上一踢。 

“哦，佩吉，是的，”史蒂薇对着传讯器说话，“别为我担心，佩吉。” 

“巴恩斯走了，我也活不成的，佩吉，”她的声音是那样沉静又哀痛。 

史蒂薇从怀中拿出金属怀表，她打开，里面的金属壳里密密麻麻的刻着Bucky。 

“不，史蒂薇，或许还有办法，不——” 

靠降落伞落在浮冰上的史蒂薇平静地注视坠毁的飞机冲入冰山。 

3\. 

“你们现在有什么办法彻底抹去巴奇的记忆了吗？”史蒂薇平静的看着办公桌对面的佐拉，“如果你的实验失败，胆敢让巴奇失去他的人格——”她眯起眼睛，没有把话说完。 

“您放心好了，女士。”佐拉根本不敢抬头与她对视，“我们一定会拼尽全力，我们，我们现在已经快进展到最终阶段了……” 

“算了，”史蒂薇转着钢笔，“你们随意吧。”她把注意力转移到自己袖子的褶皱上，“洗成一张白纸也好，反正是我的男孩。” 

“是我的巴奇。” 

4\. 

“史蒂薇，你看！”巴奇兴高采烈的把手里的蝴蝶递给她看，“我给你抓的！” 

“巴奇哥哥好厉害！”瘦小的史蒂薇拍着手夸他，“蝴蝶好漂亮！” 

“送给你！”小男孩把昆虫递给她，“你小心一点哦，不要让它飞走了。” 

巴奇哥哥不希望我让它飞走。 

是我不想让它飞走。 

它不能飞走。 

蝴蝶吃痛，疯狂地挣扎。 

小女孩抓着那只漂亮的蝴蝶，抓的那样用力，指节都发白，指尖蹭上了一层的磷粉。 

巴奇做梦都没有想到，那样善良的，天真的史蒂薇，笑着撕掉了蝴蝶的两只翅膀。 

“史蒂薇，你怎么？”他像是从未见过她那样，用一种陌生的眼神注视她。 

不行，史蒂薇无意识的捏着蝴蝶瘦弱的肢体，粘液弄了满手也不在乎。 

不行。 

“史蒂薇，别咳了！对不起！是不是蝴蝶的磷粉呛到你了！史蒂薇！” 

5\. 

“你们彻底把‘冬日战士’处理好了吗？”史蒂薇站在冷冻的仪器面前，纤细的五指放在仪器的玻璃上，食指描摹着沉睡者好看的嘴唇形状。 

“是的，”冬日项目负责的科学家们诚惶诚恐，“通过我们的培训，他已经丧失了记忆，我们对他说我们做的一切都是为了世界最终的和平。” 

“其他的呢？”史蒂薇伸手接过冬兵厚厚的档案袋。 

“经过我们的培训，他已经基本掌握了七八门语言，格斗技能也……” 

“给他解冻。” 

“女士？” 

“我说了，给他解冻。” 

6\. 

他在一片虚无中睁开眼。 

他的面前是一个小女孩，他总觉得很熟悉，但想不起来到底在哪见过。 

她是谁呢？他头痛欲裂，紧紧地咬着牙齿。 

我又是谁？ 

“巴奇，你还好吗？”一双柔软，温柔的小手抚摸着他的脸颊，“你怎么了？” 

温暖的，柔软的躯体依偎进他的怀里，“我是史蒂薇呀。”史蒂薇把头贴在他的肩窝里，毫无缝隙，刚刚好，她着迷地用嘴唇抿他锁骨的形状。 

“你不记得我了吗？”楚楚动人的钴蓝眼眸委屈地注视着他，仿佛下一秒就要落下泪来。“我是你的史蒂薇呀。” 

“史蒂……薇，”巴奇艰难地跟着她念。 

无限的柔情从他的心脏中倾泻而出，他搂着怀中的女孩，无意识的，一次又一次的呢喃着。 

“史蒂薇，史蒂薇，史蒂薇，史蒂薇……” 

“对，巴奇，”女孩享受着环抱着自己那双手臂逐渐收紧的力度，惬意的眯着双眼，“我是你的史蒂薇呀。” 

“巴奇，”她也开始收紧力度搂着巴奇的脖子，叹息着亲吻他的颈动脉，“我的巴奇。” 

“我的。” 

7\. 

她用双手勒住巴奇的脖子，在他的身上动着。 

“不许射，巴奇，”她俯视着她，声音那么冷酷，那么残忍，“我要你舒服下去。” 

小小的乳房在他面前晃动，牵引着双手被拷在床头的男人的目光。 

“巴奇，”她又开始用那种叹息般的语调朗诵他的名字，“我的巴奇，我甜蜜的男孩。” 

“巴奇，叫我的名字，巴奇。”她是那样绝望又热烈，瘦弱的蝴蝶骨一开一合，像濒死的昆虫。 

“巴奇，”她低下头与他接吻，“我的巴奇。” 

像炫目的白光，像刺耳的雷声。 

史蒂薇伏在巴奇的怀里，与他缠绵地接吻。 

“我的巴奇。” 

8\. 

在他们七岁那年，史蒂薇扯掉了一只名为‘巴奇’的蝴蝶的翅膀。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试这种AU（好像这个说法不太对？）  
史蒂薇真是太酷了^_^  
请给我Kudos和评论，感激不尽！


End file.
